Fresh Start
by BeckyStories
Summary: Sam moves to Amity Park for a Fresh Start Lets see now her first day was.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

**This is a different story of Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 1**

Sam lives in new town. She has a best friend called Kenny. He was her best friend they did everything together one day he committed suicide nobody knew why he did this Sam was so upset about this she thought it was her fault why he committed suicide.

Her mam and dad move her away to get away from the drama. They moved to Amity Park. She was so upset but she thought it would be best for a fresh start. When she start school she kept to herself she didn't want anybody to notices her but that hard because she the new Goth girl at school.

First class Mr Lancer said to Sam you must be the new girl he told her to go sit beside Danny Fenton. Danny put up his hand showing her where he was. Mr Lancer said that then have a group project to do the person beside you is your partner. Danny introducer himself to her "Hi I'm Danny Fenton and you are". She said "I'm Sam Manson". He asks her why she moved here. She stares blankly at him and then said "fresh start". "Ooo Ok, how do you like it so far". "Not well, because I got a project on my first day". Danny invited her to lunch and she accepted it.

At lunch Danny, Tucker and Sam had lunch. Danny introduced her to Tucker. "Hi I'm Tucker Foley" he said. She said "Hi I'm Sam Manson. At Lunch there was a Ghost Attack everybody when in a panic and ran out of school. Sam ran out of school with Tucker. She asked Tucker "Where DANNY" he said probably at Fenton Works. Danny is Now Danny Phantom he is fight off Sulker. Sam didn't know what was going on.

Tucker said "You must not get Ghost attack where your from do you". "No" she applied. Tucker explained to her he's the Phantom he protect the city for all ghost he just trying to help and people don't see it that way they said he newsiest. But I thing he a Hero, everybody from school is at Fenton Work I didn't know why everyone what here but I got told that Danny parents are ghost hunters.

We were watching the news at the Phantom boy was on the TV fight a ghost. Then I thought to my Self Where's Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sam P.O.V**

Tucker told me going to be here soon. I think he might be hiding something but I did really care because I don't really know anything about Tucker. We were all just watching Phantom fighting the ghost on TV. I would love to meet this Phantom kid but that just a fantasy. When the ghost fight was over I finally found Danny when I saw him he was kind of out of breath but then I thought he must been run home or something like that.

The first thing he said to was weird first day for you uh. Ya I said when do you what start the project the faster we do it faster we get it done with. He said we will start later today my house or your house. My house I said, Ok he replied. I gave him my address and told him to be there at eight o'clock.

When I got home 4 o'clock I had a long day. When I walk in to my house my mam and dad ran up to me and ask me why are you home so late? Are you hurt? They must have been watching the news. Then I told them I have been a Fenton Works. It's where all the kids from school go when there ghost attacks at school. My mam and dad got freaked out, this happen often my dad screamed. My mam said I knew this was a bad idea moving to a different town troubled always follows.

Sam ran up to her room and put her head in her pillow and started to cry. She always go back to that night when Kenny. She always asks herself why he did it. But no one know what happens be hide close door. She always thought it was her fault why he did it.

Eight o'clock came quick and Danny rang the door bell. I was still up in my room when the door when rang when I look at my clock I saw it was eight o'clock than my dad call up to me and said there some boy call Danny here for me. I walk down stairs and told Danny to come up stairs.

* * *

**Danny P.O.V**

When I walk in to Sam room is so dark the walls where dark purple and the curtains where black as night. Sam sat on her bed with her book and refill pad and started to write. I sat down beside her and did the same thing. I don't know what to say to her. Than Sam asks me what do you want to this project on? I don't know you pick. She pick it on helping people in third world countries. Ok than let's get started.

After a half hour later doing the project Sam starts asking question like what was happening at school today and where did you disappeared off to. I didn't know what to say I can't just say I'm the Phantom boy. So I just told her that a regular thing that happens here. I what hiding away from the ghost attack and i trying to get home than that when I saw you.

My ghost sense when off ok I need thing I can go the bathroom or fake a text from my mom that I have to leave. Sorry Sam my mam just text me I have to go sorry see you tomorrow.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V**

Ok bye that was weird. We didn't get that much done. When I was getting ready for bed I heard a loud bang so I look out my window and saw that Phantom boy fighting the same ghost he was fight at school today. I hope he win the ghost. I was cheering him on woohoo go Phantom. I hope he didn't hear that. Phantom put Sulker in the thermos. He look at me and smile and then flew off. I just smile and waved

I hope tomorrow goes better than today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update. I would upload more if I had up Reviews. I'm on holiday writing this when I get home I'll update it. **

**30/07/13**

**Chapter 3 **

**Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me so...**

I woke up in the middle of the night from my parents screaming at each other. I put my head in my pillow trying to not hear what there screaming about. "I didn't want to leave are old home" Mom said. "Thought this would be for Samantha, because of what happened to her, no one at that age should of when thought what she when through" Dad said. "Fine I'm leaving, I'm going back home" mom said. _Door Slammed Shut. _Sam walking in to her dad and gave him a big hug. He told me to go back to bed.

When I when back to my bedroom, I thought to myself_ this is my entire fault this happened. _I didn't feel well that night so I took some pain killers and curl up in a ball a fell asleep. In my dreams I saw Kenny, me and him talking and laughing. I didn't want that dream to end. It was too peaceful, there were no arguments there was just peace.

When my alarm when off I still didn't feel well I ran in to the bathroom and got sick. My Dad let me have the day off because of what happened last night. I tried to go to sleep but it was so hard to do. All the memory of Kenny came back like a shot.

He is the only one who ever understand me. The memory where me and him talking on the beach and playing in the park, every time my mom and dad fought I would go out to him and he would give me a hug and tells me everything is going to okay.

_Memory Ended_ I hear a buzz going off. I looked at my phone and saw it was Danny texting me "why I wasn't in school today". I just told him "personal reason;" he asked me "do you what to do the project in my house tonight," I said "that would be grand."

That night I walk over to Danny's house, I walk up the steps slowly and knocked on the door. I hoped Danny open the door because I don't know any other member of his family. When the door opens I saw a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. I said "Hi is Danny here."She screamed up the stairs and said "Danny their girl here for you," She told me to wait inside for him.

I saw Danny walking down the stairs and he told me to come up stairs to his bedroom. When I walk up stairs I saw a man wear an orange jumpsuit must been his dad. What is up with his family wearing jumpsuits, I thought to myself. Danny and I start on the project again because we didn't get that much done because of what happened last time.

Danny P.O.V

"I can't wait to get this project over and done with," I said. Aw fuck another fucking ghost I thought to myself. "I'm never got to get this project done" I whisper. "What was that?" Sam said. "I need to go to the bathroom" I said. "Okay I'm going start this project" Sam said. "Okay" I said. I ran in to the bathroom and said "I'm going ghost."

I flew out of the bathroom; I looked around and saw the Box Ghost. "Ah come on this is too easy" I said. "I'm the BOX GHOST, BEWARE." He said. I Chase after him and after ten minutes of chasing him, I finally caught him and sucked him in to the thermos. When I was flying back to my house I saw Sam with her head out the window, I flew up to her and ask her was wrong.

Sam P.O.V

When Danny in the Bathroom

"I want this project done with and Danny is always just goofing around" I said. Fuck I don't feel well again I think I'm going to get sick and Danny is in the bathroom this is great, I thought to myself. I can't get sick in his bedroom, I thought to myself. "Fuck here it comes" I said. I ran to the window and got sick.

When I was done getting sick, I saw that Phantom boy. He flew up to me and ask me what wrong, I just said "I don't feel very well", he asked me "do you want go somewhere with me," I said "I would love to but my friend is in to the bathroom may be later ok," he said "ok see you at 9 o'clock tonight at the park if that ok with you." "Ok" I said.

Stopped back to normal now

When the Phantom boy left Danny came out of the bathroom. Danny and I got the project done finally. I check the time and saw it was ten to nine. I told Danny I have to go now. He asked me "if I was going to school tomorrow?" I said "probably, see you tomorrow."

I ran to the park and waited for Phantom. When the clock hit nine o'clock, I saw Phantom. The first thing he said to me was "I thought you wouldn't come". When I saw him there I was happy that he came. He asked me what I would like to do I just said "I would like to talk?" He said "That would be grand"

Phantom picks me up and flew me on top of my roof top. We sat down and started to talk, I didn't know what to say. He started by "I never saw you around before." "Ya I'm only here for a few days now." Great, another person I want to keep my secret from I thought to me self.

He asked me "Do you like it here." "No, not really because I don't really fit in here," He looked at me and said "I feel the same way." I ask him "why don't you just fly off and go to a new town." "I can't just pack up and leave, I do have a family here and a town that needs saving and I don't really care if people don't aspirated it, I'm always going to be here," he said

"O so you weren't always a ghost," "No I had a normal life, friends and family," he said. "Can I ask what happened or is that too much I would understand if you don't want to share?"

He looks at me again and said "My parents had an invention to show me and my sister, the invention was a ghost's portal, but it didn't work." He stops and took a big deep breath and continues "They told us not to go in to it, but I was a stupid kid. When my parents when out one day, I put on a jumpsuit and I when in to the portal and there was a button on the wall that didn't see and I press the button and it shocked my whole body and I died." Tears when his checks but he wiped them away really fast, so I wouldn't see".

"I'm sorry that sounds terrible what happened to you, May I ask what ages you where when it happened," I asked. "It happened 3 years ago, I was fourteen when it happened," he said.

"Now let stop talking about me, why did you move here," Phantom said. "Personal reasons," I said, "Awww Come on I shared with you, shared back".

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said "In my old home town there was a kid call Kenny, me and him where best friend and we did everything together, I could talk to him about anything." I stop talking and wiped my eyes and clear my throat. "So did you and him have a thing for each other," he said. "Ya you could say that. One day I got a were texts off him so a rang him and got no answer, I ran over to his house, and ran up the stairs to this door and knock on the door, and this mother answers the door with tears down her face and told me that he commitment suicide."

Phantom looked at me and told me "everything will get better," I screamed at him with tears rolling down my face "HOW is everything going to get better, I lost my best friend and I think it was my fault that he did it, Now my parents are fighting all the time and that's all my fault to."

He pulled me close and gave me a big hug. I just wrap my arms around him and asked him could he bring me home.

**I Hope you like it and please review and I'll put u more.**

**And if you did review any of another chapters thank you that a big help to me. **

**What should happen next?**

**When should Sam find out about Danny being Phantom and why is Sam sick?**

**Please Review**

**Rebecca over and out :D**


End file.
